


Schwarze Sonne

by Henker_von_Prag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Poetry, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag
Summary: Наша честь зовётся верностью. Верностью нации, стране и идеям. Наш жизненный путь — путь к сверхчеловеческому. Мы приветствуем восход Черного Солнца и под рокот барабанов возвещаем наступление нового порядка.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Schwarze Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> Никакой пропаганды. Чистой воды выражение авторской позиции по вопросам. В стихотворной форме. Свобода слова и совести, имею право.
> 
> Всю ответственность за противозаконные действия, совершённые после прочтения моих стихов, несут сами совершившие. Я не ставил и не ставлю себе целью призыв к чему-либо и разжигание чего-либо.
> 
> Национализм и пафос. Сборник политизированных стихотворений.
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Расскажи мне как падают звёзды.  
Как до пепла сгорают миры.  
Расскажи мне, как гибнут фигуры -  
Жертвы вечной, Великой Игры.

Ты на флагах кровавлено-красных  
Из додревних, суровых времён.  
Символ власти в руках человека,  
Знак того, что Господь обречён.

Я сжимаю твой лик из металла,  
Моя воля как камень тверда.  
И смотря в средоточие бездны,  
Принимаю без страха твой дар.

Я - предтеча, я бог, я создатель.  
Свежих истин идейный творец.  
Солнце черное в небе восходит,  
Новый мир надевает венец.


	2. Или победить, или умереть

Ушло время мыслей,   
медлений и страха.   
Отныне мы жаждем   
Решительных мер.

Враги в нашем доме   
Готовят нам плаху.   
Наш выбор сегодня:   
Победа иль смерть.

Поднимемся в битву,   
Сплотим наши силы.   
За нацию встанем -   
Плечами к плечам.   
  
Прорежем, прорубим,   
И кровью прочертим.   
Наш путь к вечной славе   
И солнца лучам.


	3. Третья Империя

Черное солнце горит   
На знамёнах.   
Черным - войска разойдутся   
По картам.

Новый порядок приходит   
С рассветом.   
Вдаль смотрит гордо орёл   
Со штандартов.

Черное солнце горит в   
Красном небе.   
Красным подписан приказ   
О зачистках.

Господское право на власть -   
Не повергнуть.   
Смерть ждёт врагов   
Сверхдержавы арийской.


	4. Рассвет над Арктидой

Чернил прожилки чернее ночи,   
Чернее ночи восходит солнце.   
Зашепчет ветер, и стужа взвоет   
Со старой кожи слова пророчеств.   
  
За краем мира, в ином пространстве,   
Под небом стылым пред оком бездны,   
Вновь вспыхнет пламя додревней воли,   
Прорежет льдины штандарт железный.   
  
Огонь стожарный пожрёт оковы,   
Из пепла к солнцу взойдут руины.   
Склонится мир пред великой властью,   
Приняв на веру господ доктрину.   
  
Придёт на землю порядок новый,   
Развеет слабость холодный ветер.   
Венец наденут другие боги,   
И вспыхнет истина новым светом.   
  
Враги падут под огнём и сталью,   
Миры бессильно взбагрятся кровью.   
И к власти, силе, весне, расцвету   
Сверхраса людям пути откроет.   
  
Чернил прожилки чернее ночи,   
Чернее ночи пылает солнце.   
Кто суть вселенной до дна изведал,   
Над силой смерти тот посмеётся.


	5. Kristallnacht

Дрожью хрустальной забрызганы улицы,  
Пламя пылает на битом стекле.  
Кто-то трусливо, кто - рабски сутулится,  
Кто-то — не смеет подняться с колен.

Звон расползается вдоль позвоночника,  
Глаз греют черного солнца лучи.  
В мраке домов от расплаты не скроются,  
Те кто на душу, на расу нечист. 

Будут стенать и взывать к милосердию,   
Будут юлить - как гадюка в огне.   
Сталью зачистим мразотность холерную.   
Всем воздадим троекратно втройне.

Солнце восходит кровавленным маревом,  
Дым расползается в небо с руин.   
Хрустом подножным - остротность алмазная  
С выбитых ночью жидовских витрин.


	6. Der Wotans Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/522273  
> Фраза: Небесный свод огнём горит.

Черное Солнце над льдами и ветрами   
Встало на Севере, в крае что скрыт.  
В час угасания Воли стремление  
В наших сердцах светом вриля горит.

Выйдем во тьму без сомнений и трепета.   
Росчерком молнии вспыхнут клинки.  
В час изменений, пред ликом погибели  
Наши отряды бесстрашно-крепки. 

Честь наша — верностью некогда названа.   
Кровь в жилах смёрзлась в бесстрашия лёд.   
В час возрождения войско эйнхериев   
Встретит эпохи горящий восход.


End file.
